Accidental Kiss
by Spirk is Life
Summary: Maybe a brushing of the fingers was more than what a tipsy Jim Kirk and Spock needed to realize. J/S fluff First fanfiction, please r&r c: Rated T for mentions of alcohol, fluffy kisses, Spock's mind, and cuddling. That and I'm paranoid.


James T. Kirk was drunk. Well, not drunk per say, but tipsy. Defiantly tipsy. So what, he was just celebrating another mission well done by having a few drinks with Bones. The fact that Spock came in was entirely irrelevant. Or maybe it wasn't as irrelevant as Jim would have liked...

Jim and Bones had just finished a breathtaking (and trust me, it wasn't breathtaking in a good way) rendition of Don't Go breaking My Heart when Spock decided to check up on his Captain. When he found them, drinking in a bar on a nearby planet, and when he saw Jim with his perfectly tossuled hair, those lips a shade of pink that made him just want to go over and...wait. Was he thinking about engaging in sexual relations with his commanding officer? No, this certainly wouldn't do. Spock willed the highly illogical emotions away before continuing over to their table to make certain his Jim, no, _Captain_, would make it back to his own quarters safely.

Kirk looked up and saw Spock walking calmly towards the duo and made the most intelligent descion he could think of. Have another shot of whiskey.

"Looks like we have some company, Bones." Jim Kirk had a slight smirk on his face as he watched Spock advance towards them, McCoy looking back too.

"Not that pointy eared hobgoblin. Jeez, can't a man drink in peace?!" The doctor was not as amused as Kirk was as he saw the young Vulcan male walk to them.

"Doctor, if you wouldn't mind I would like to remind the Captain that he does have to get up early tomorrow for tan inter-galatic meeting. If you would not be opposed, I would like to assist him back to his quarters to make sure he doesn't get into any unwanted situations." The First Officer turned to Kirk and continued speaking. "Captain, if you would allow me to accompany you back to your quarters it would be most efficient." He didn't wait for a response, instead turning and starting to continue to move to their hotel, turning his head to look at Jim expectantly. Jim soon decided that he didn't want to piss a Vulcan off tonight, and rose to follow him.

The walk back was very uneventful, with little to no conversation. They soon arrived at Jim's room, pausing in front of the door.

"Hey...thanks for saving my life on that Diplomatic Mission." Jim had a soft smile on his face as he said this, and Spock decided he most found Kirk aesthetically pleasing when he was smiling.

"There is no need to thank me, I was simply informing you that their food contained traces of strawberry. Not doing so would be highly illogical." Spock's eyebrow raised slightly as he looked at him with amusement.

"Yeah, but still. I could have had a bad allergic reaction to that, and you could have let me die. Just say your welcome and be done with it why don't you? I know it's 'illogical' and all of this other Vulcan crap, but you are still human too. Just let me say thanks for once."

"...That would be alright."

Jim smiled a little brighter. "Okay, now thank you for saving me again. Seriously, there are so many times that I would've died without your help. So, thanks." He raised his hand for a high five. Spock, completely misinterpreting the advance, instead placed two fingers on Jim's, his cheeks flushing a light shade of green. Jim's confusion died away as he remembered the Vulcan way of kissing, and decided not to correct his first officer, instead adding a slight pressure back before entwining their hands. "A Vulcan kiss isn't quite as fun as a Human one.." Jim said, cheeks reddening.

"I can not say, as I do not know from experience."

"I best change that then.." Kirk brought his lips to that tempting Vulcan, adding slight pressure to the chaste kiss. Spock responded eagerly after a moment of shock, relaxing into it while kissing his captain (lover?) back. After a few moments Jim pulled away "I'm sorry, but I best be getting to bed." He turned and opened the door with intents on closing it when Spock slipped in the room. Jim shrugged and pulled off his shirt and pants, leaving him only in boxers before laying on his bed. Spock watched before doing the same and curling up next him. He gave Jim another soft kiss before wrapping an arm around him, Kirk moving back into the warming touch, as the duo fell asleep.

Maybe that accidental kiss wasn't so accidental at all.

**AN:**

Oh my, I just wrote my first fic. It's so fluffy I could die~ sERIOUSLYI THOUGH, THEY ARE THE CUTEST THING EVER AND I CAN JUST SEE THIS HAPPENING IN MY HEAD AND YEAH.

please review it would make me happyyy

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Star Trek. Oh the things I would do... *ahem* enough of that.


End file.
